cuttheropefandomcom-20200223-history
Om Nom Stories
Om Nom Stories are a series of spin-off videos created by ZeptoLab. They tell about Om Nom's adventures outside the video game. А pilot episode was released on December 9, 2011. Ten following episodes, making up the first season, are a variety of short stories about Om Nom living at Evan's house. The second season was launched simultaneously with Cut the Rope: Time Travel; it unfolds the story of Om Nom visiting his ancestors from different epoques. Home Sweet Home episode shows Om Nom returning to Evan's house, even though it was just a dream. Season 3 episodes cover the story of Cut the Rope 2. In the UK, it aired on CITV. If you tired * A pilot episode, titled Om Nom Stories, was published 9.12.2011 Season 1 # Strange Delivery, published 24.10.2012 # Bath Time, published 08.11.2012 # Favorite Food, published 15.11.2012 # Candy Prescription, published 22.11.2012 # Halloween Special, published 31.10.2012 # Magic Tricks, published 29.11.2012 # Arts and Crafts, published 06.12.2012 # Candy Can, published 13.12.2012 # Christmas Special, published 20.12.2012 # Robo Friend, published 27.12.2012 Season 2 # Time Travel, published 17.04.2013 # The Middle Ages, published 17.04.2013 # The Renaissance, published 04.05.2013 # Pirate Ship, published 18.05.2013 # Ancient Egypt, published 1.06.2013 # Ancient Greece, published 15.06.2013 # The Stone Age, published 29.06.2013 # Disco Era, published 08.08.2013 # Wild West, published 11.12.2013 # Home Sweet Home, published 11.12.2013 Season 3 # Unexpected Adventures, published 13.12.2013 # Forest, published 19.12.2013 # Sandy Dam, published 24.12.2013 # Junkyard, published 05.01.2014 # City Park, published 25.01.2014 # Underground, published 08.02.2014 # Fruit Market, published 19.6.2014 Episode Videos Om Nom Stories|What there? Om Nom Stories 01 Strange Delivery|Om Nom Crunches Candy. Om Nom Stories 02 Bath Time|Om Nom taking a bath Om Nom Stories 03 Favorite Food|Om Nom choosing his favorite food Om Nom Stories 04 Candy Prescription|Om Nom is ill. Or is he... Om Nom Stories 05 Halloween Special|BOO! A scary episode. Om Nom Stories 06 Magic Tricks|Where'd the candy go? Om Nom Stories 07 Arts and Crafts|Om Nom chases a butterfly Om Nom Stories 08 Candy Can|Om Nom tries to get the candy Om Nom Stories 09 Christmas Special|Jingle bells, jingle bells, Om Nom is not scary. You'll see why I said that. Om Nom Stories 10 Robo Friend|Om Nom meets a robot. Om Nom Stories 11 Time Travel|The journey begins Om Nom Stories 12 The Middle Ages|Part 1: Middle Ages Om Nom Om Nom Stories 13 The Renaissance|Part 2: Renaissance Om Nom Om Nom Stories 14 Pirate Ship|Part 3: Pirate Om Nom Om Nom Stories 15 Ancient Egypt|Part 4: Pharaoh Om Nom Om Nom Stories 16 Ancient Greece|Part 5: Greek Om Nom Om Nom Stories 17 The Stone Age|Part 6: Prehistoric Om Nom Om Nom Stories 18 Disco Era|Part 7: Disco Om Nom Om Nom Stories 19 Wild West|Part 8: Sheriff Om Nom Om Nom Stories 20 Home Sweet Home|It all ends. Om Nom Stories Unexpected Adventure (Episode 21, Cut the Rope 2)|Cruel spiders Om Nom Stories Forest (Episode 22, Cut the Rope 2)|Part 1: Roto Om Nom Stories 23 Sandy Dam|Part 2: Lick Om Nom Stories 24 Junkyard|Part 3: Blue Om Nom Stories 25 City Park|Part 4: Toss Om Nom Stories Underground (Episode 26, Cut the Rope 2)|Part 5: Boo File:Om Nom Stories Fruit Market (Episode 27, Cut the Rope 2)|Part 6: Snailbrow Creation Om Nom Stories Behind the Scenes Om Nom Stories Backstage (Cut the Rope) The videos were created by Toonbox animation studio. They are a mixture of real-life cinematics and computer animation, and the whole production team has put a lot of effort into making reality and cartoons interact. The process is described in two following behind the scenes videos: Some sketches show how characters and ideas evolve during the creation of those simple videos: Sketch_-_Middle_Ages.jpg|Middle Ages Sketch_-_Pirate_Ship.png|Pirate Ship ru:Cut the Rope: Om Nom Stories Category:Cut the Rope Category:Om Nom Category:Cartoons Category:Cut the Rope 2 Category:Time Travel Category:Characters Category:Nommies Category:Experiments Category:Cut The Rope The Movie